


Sickness

by enormousdesire



Series: 兄弟 [6]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M, Spanking, Suppository, injection
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 18:40:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21104153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enormousdesire/pseuds/enormousdesire





	Sickness

J早上起床的时候有些昏昏沉沉，以为是前一晚有些熬夜，想着今天约了朋友去听A国著名建筑师的专场讲座，挣扎了一会而还是坐了起来。

果然还是有些不舒服，坐在餐桌前对着精致的餐点，竟尝不出什么味道。

“怎么了？”S把眼睛从Ipad里的新闻上移开，敏锐地感觉到弟弟有点打蔫儿。

“没什么……”有点走神，没听清哥哥说什么就随口应了一句。

S皱了皱眉头，伸手试了下前额，像是有些热度。

“等会儿吃完饭量个体温”

“……嗯？”没反应过来似的，“不要了吧……哥，我真没事”发现是要量体温，不由得下意识地拒绝。

虽然已经是二十出头的大人了，在家里量体温却只有肛温一种选择。倒不是身为外科医的哥哥竟出人意料地守旧，而是初中那次发着高烧却为了参加班级的篮球比赛，在量体温的时候含着凉水蒙混过关，以至于打完比赛晕倒在场边，惹得哥哥暴怒的往事，导致自那时起便在家中失去了量口温的权利。直到现在，哥哥还时不时地羞他“上面的嘴惯会骗人，下面的嘴倒是老实”。

“我觉得有点发烧，得量一下”，S不容反驳得语气，令J再说不出拒绝的话。

食不知味地吃完饭，收拾好，S把医药箱从房间里拿出来放在茶几上，示意J过来。

“自己撅好吗，还是趴在哥哥腿上？”S一边甩温度计一边问。

都不好，J暗自腹诽，可还是选了趴在哥哥腿上这样相对有安全感的姿势。

“很乖嘛”S撩起J身后的衣摆，扣住裤腰的松紧带，一下把家居裤和小裤衩都脱到了膝弯。

“……嗯”，J瑟缩了一下，想伸手到后面把裤子拉上来些，被按住手打了下屁股。

“别动”，S假装凶他，“再动就去外面院子里量”

那可不行，即使知道是在吓唬他，想想也够羞人了。

不一会儿便感觉到臀瓣被不客气地扒开，黏糊糊的凡士林涂到了最隐秘的地方，屁股不由自主地绷起了劲。

“放松”

又被轻轻打了一下，两瓣臀肉也被分别捏了捏，刚呼出一口气松了点劲，手指就不客气地伸进来了。即使经历过很多次，异物感还是令他忍不住想躲，括约肌也控制不住地试图把手指往外推。

“……嗯……啊……”，唇齿间漏出轻微的呜咽，手指也拽紧了哥哥的裤脚。

“乖了”，S低下头亲了亲他的后脑勺，手上却没有停，把小花内壁四周都抹上了凡士林之后才缓缓抽出，放入冰凉的肛温计。

S一手扶着温度计，一手把两瓣臀肉夹紧，看了看挂钟，“等五分钟”

J闷闷地嗯了一声，心里暗暗祈祷能顺利去听讲座。

“38.2”，S严肃地说，“今天不许出去了，到床上躺着”

“不要”J有点着急“那个讲座我一定要去的嘛……我都等了好久了”

S叹了口气，知道弟弟对专业相关的东西喜欢的紧，只好放宽条件

“要是下午不烧了就让你去，现在去躺着”

知道这是哥哥的让步，J也不再试图争取，只好垂头丧气地回到自己房间。

为了尽快退烧还努力喝了两大杯热水。

可惜事与愿违，十二点的时候重又量了一次体温，不降反升，到了38.7。

“去医院看看吧”，S迟疑地说，考虑到J的胃很脆弱，市售的退热药几乎都不能吃“可能要打一针”。

“不要！”，烧得晕晕乎乎也还是对打针这个词表现出激烈的抗拒。

“我不要打针”病中的人很容易变得娇气软弱，一边说着眼眶都有点红，还撑着床试图坐起来抗议。

“胡闹”，S立马把弟弟按回被子里裹紧，撕了张退热贴贴在额头，看着J像是生气却只看得出委屈的表情，叹了口气。

“那只能先用栓剂了”伸手捏了捏弟弟肉乎乎的脸颊，“下午还烧得厉害再去医院”

“……不要……”J挣扎得比刚才还激烈“我不要塞屁股……”声音也带了点哭腔

“那现在去医院”S好笑地逗他

“不要……”眼神几乎流露出哀求

“一直烧着要烧成傻宝宝了呀”，忍不住就对生着病的弟弟用起了哄幼儿的语气，“去医院还是塞屁股，自己选一个”

“……塞屁股”说完小嘴一撇，立刻就要哭出来。

S只好低下头去亲亲他的脸颊，哄了好几句乖宝宝。

塞栓剂又是一项大工程。

让弟弟侧躺着，小裤脱到膝弯，腿收到胸前，或许是小时候塞屁股的记忆不太美好，每次都在哥哥焦头烂额弟弟大哭大闹中完成，今天也是好说歹说才哄得弟弟摆出最容易塞药的姿势。

“别动哦”给小花做完今天第三次润滑之后，S用一只手臂环住J的后腰和大腿后侧，固定住身体以免乱动，另一只手拇指和中指分开烧得热烫的臀肉，食指干脆地把鱼雷型的退热栓往小花里推入一个半指节。

“……啊……嗯……”J难受地收紧肛门，却因为手指的阻挠徒劳无功。S放开箍住腰腿的手臂，在会阴的位置前后按揉着，待括约肌放松一些便迅速抽出了手指。

栓剂在直肠里快速地融化，黏黏糊糊地流淌在肠壁上，造成的失禁感让J忍不住想要收缩小花，却被哥哥紧紧按住两团屁股肉，把小花夹得难以动弹。

“哥哥……嗯……”J难受地挣扎，“难受……要流出来了”

“不会的”，S被病得迷迷糊糊胡乱撒娇的弟弟可爱到，斜倚在床头把弟弟往怀里抱了抱。“是药在屁股里治病呢，一会儿就好了”

十五分钟后J沉沉睡去，S才放开捏着屁股的手，拿纸巾在刚松开的臀缝里按了按，把多余的凡士林抹掉，确认没有药剂流出。想着等下还要再量体温，索性把膝弯的内裤也脱下来，才给弟弟盖好被子。

下午三点，J悠悠醒转，S进来喂他喝了几口水，问感觉如何。

其实晕得很，但讲座四点就开始，J抱着侥幸心理做出一副精神不错得样子试图瞒天过海。

S却不吃这套，照旧只相信“下面的小嘴”

39.1

“去医院”S不容分说地打开衣柜准备拿外出的衣服。

“我不去！”J也犯起倔来“我要去听讲座”

“烧成这样怎么去”S有点生气“听话”

“我就要去嘛”J急得口不择言“我自己的身体我知道”，说着就掀开被子往地上跳“没事就是没事”

“瞎闹什么！”

转过身来看见脸颊烧得通红还光着脚踩在地上的弟弟，S顿时气不打一处来。关上衣柜门走过去拦腰抱起无法无天的病人，坐在床边把弟弟面对面按在怀里，扬手就往光着的屁股上招呼。

“啪，啪，啪，啪，啪”

“越大越不听话了”

“啪，啪，啪，啪，啪”

“我看你是病不想好”

感觉到弟弟疼得直往自己怀里钻，整个人都散发着高热，更是气得不行

“看看都烧成什么样了”

“啪，啪，啪”

“再给我作”

“……疼”J终于求起饶来“……呜……哥哥……”

收在身前的手禁不住抓紧了哥哥的衣襟

身后却越发火烧火燎

“疼……”

“病得不难受吗”S有节奏地轮流往两爿屁股上扇巴掌，口头教训也不停下

“比幼儿园小朋友还不懂事”

“屁股不疼就不听话”

“就是欠打屁股了”

“我没有……”哭泣的声音从胸口传来，“我就是想去……”吸了吸鼻子“我不想生病……呜……也不想打屁股……”

意识到跟发着烧心理退化的小孩没什么道理可讲，索性直接进入主题

“那还闹不闹了”“……不闹了……呜呜……”

“听不听话”“……呜……听话……”

S停下手，把J放趴在腿上看了看，两团软肉均匀地染了一层水红，微微颤抖着，摸上去比发烧的温度还要烫上几分。

“好了”抱起弟弟揉了揉屁股，“现在换衣服去医院”

无视了来自弟弟委屈又害怕的眼神

周末下午的医院没什么人，因为是学生时代实习过的医院，S熟门熟路地带着J挂号看诊，果不其然，血检没什么大问题，但吃不了退烧药只能打一针免得干耗。

J听着医生下结论，心里百般不情愿，可屁股还疼着，虚坐在椅子边上一言不发，只有眼眶微微泛起了红。

S感受到了他的沉默，取完针剂在走廊里环抱着病弱的弟弟哄了哄。

“哥哥陪你进去打针好不好”

微微点了点头

“又不是没打过，也没有哪次很疼嘛”

还是微微地点头

“我们J大学都快毕业了怎么还和小朋友一样呀”

忍不住摸了摸低着的脑袋

“但是……”J欲言又止

“怎么啦”

“……屁股……”超小声“……红……”

“噗”没憋住笑了一声“那就让大家都看看生病还不听话的小朋友被哥哥打屁股，还打得又红又肿”

“……不要……”见弟弟愈发泫然欲泣，连忙搂进怀里

“逗你呢，就脱一点点裤子，看不出来的”

这才半信半疑地又点了点头。

到底是大人了，怎么也不好堂而皇之让哥哥抱着打针。只能自己坐在软凳上，哥哥站在身前，把他的脑袋按在怀里。

S帮弟弟把裤腰往下拽了拽，露出一小半屁股，J挣了一下想转身看看还红不红，被止住了。

“别动，哥哥帮你看看”，S说着压了压J的腰，弯下身去察看半小时前好好挨了一顿的肉团。

巴掌印差不多褪了，仔细看却还是粉红的，因为紧张泛起了鸡皮疙瘩。还病着呢，不该打那么重，S有点心疼，更多是懊悔，怜爱地又帮弟弟揉了揉。

护士阿姨倒是见多识广，“哟，小伙子晕针？”

“嗯”，S轻笑着抚了下J的后脑勺，看着羞红的耳朵尖“怕疼”

“没事，给你推慢点”护士笑呵呵地从玻璃瓶里抽出药剂，熟练地推走空气，“不怎么疼”说着拿酒精棉在露出的肌肤上擦拭了一遍。

“……嗯”J害怕地往前躲，却被哥哥按住了。

“不怕，很快就好了，乖”

话音未落，枕头已经刺入肌肤，J过电似的颤抖了一下，紧接着推药的刺痛感就连续不断地袭来，躲在哥哥怀里的人禁不住发出小动物般的呜呜声。

即使推得再慢，肌肉吸收药物总是需要一些时间，“疼……”，J忍不住小声叫出来。S摸了摸他的后颈，把他又抱紧了些。

打针像是打仗，好不容易推完药水，精神压力多过肉体疼痛的J脱力似地黏在哥哥怀里不愿动弹，哥哥帮着按住针眼哄了好一会儿才肯站起来。走路时右半边屁股又酸又痛，拽着S的衣角又默默地撒起娇，等坐进车里，没两分钟就睡了过去。 

再睁开眼睛已是晚上，转头想看窗外，才发现是躺哥哥的房间。不晕了，整个人都轻松了不少，身上干干爽爽的，应该也是哥哥帮自己擦过，还换了干净的睡衣。

“哥哥……”下意识地叫了一声

正在懒人沙发上看文献的S闻声而来，试了试额头，冰凉一片，总算松了口气。

坐起来喝了几口水，情不自禁地就伸出手去

“……哥……抱”

S好笑地托着腋下把弟弟抱到自己身上跨坐着，温软细瘦的身体就吸铁石似的贴上了胸口，脖子也被搂住了。

“……哥，对不起”

头埋在哥哥胸口，没头没尾地道了个歉。

S了然，拍拍坐在自己大腿上的小屁股。

“自己也觉得应该打小屁股对不对”

“……哼……”抗议般地发出声鼻音，还是老老实实地“嗯”了一声

由着弟弟撒了好一会儿娇，S

“今天的讲座叫人帮你录音了，明天起来再听”

“真的？？”J一下坐直，惊喜得都有点破音

“嗯”，S嫌弃地点点他的额头，“不但身体不好，我看脑子也不好，一点办法都不会想，就会气我”

“什么嘛”J害羞地又钻进哥哥怀里，“那我不是白被打了”

S轻笑起来

“好啦，哥哥给揉揉”


End file.
